A new Hero
by Peter Bolton
Summary: My name is Grant Ward. All my life I have one goal-survive. After being forgiven for the mistake I made by S.H.I.E.L.D . Now I will fulfil Skye's wish- to use the names she gave me and bring down those who have poison Starling City. To do this, I must become someone else, I must become something else. This is between AOS Season 2 and Arrow Season 3 The Climb
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Grant Ward. All my life I have one goal-survive. After being forgiven for the mistake I made by S.H.I.E.L.D . Now I will fulfil Skye's wish- to use the names she gave me and bring down those who have poison Starling City. To do this, I must become someone else, I must become something else. This is between AOS Season 2 and Arrow Season 3 The Climb**

Chapter 1 The New Vigilante

Grant was sitting at the airport when Grant's phone started ringing. Grant looked at his phone to see that Skye was calling Grant answer the phone.

Skye says "Director Coulson is sending me to Starling City to work for an organization inside S.H.I.E.L.D called ARGUS so I can help you hunt down the Hydra sleeper agents that are on the list."

Grant ask "Does Coulson or the team know about the list?"

Skye says "No and hang up the phone and just talk to me."

Grant look straight in front of him to see Skye standing. Skye gave Grant a hug and then sat next to him.

Grant ask "What is ARGUS?"

Skye says "Advanced Research Group United Support?"

Grant and Skye aboard the plane and began their journey to Starling City.

At the Playground

May is walking into Director Coulson's office.

May ask "So does Skye know that we know about the list that she gave to Grant?"

Coulson says "I sent Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff to see if Grant knows where she got the list."

May says "Well they can't know that we create the list."

Starling City

Grant and Skye arrived in Starling City. Once Grant and Skye got out of the airport they were attack by two mask men. Grant and Skye begins to fight off the attacker then the attackers drugged them. Grant and Skye woke up in an abandoned warehouse tied up.

Agent Barton ask "What do you two know about the list."

Grant says "That is a list of Hydra sleeper agents that are in Starling City."

Agent Romanoff ask "Who created the list."

Skye says "I don't know."

Grant broke free of the rope and began attacking the attackers. The attackers soon escape and ran off. Agent Barton picked up the phone and called Director Coulson

Playground

Coulson answer the phone and says "What do they know about the list."

Barton says "They don't know that you Director was behind the list."

Coulson says "Return to the playground."

Starling City

Grant Ward and Skye arrived at Grant's safe house it was located in a part of town calls the Glades.

Skye says "Does S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA know about this safe house."

Grant says "Garrett was the only one besides me to know about this safe house."

Skye says "So then there is probably a hidden weapons armory in this safe house knowing Garrett."

Grant says "Yes and I can help train you to learn to control those abilities of yours."

Skye says If I learn to control my powers I can help you with the list.

Grant says I have a friend that live in Central City that could help.

Grant got out his phone and called his friend Harrison Wells.

Grant says " I need your help."

ask "Are you back in Central City?"

Grant says "No I am in Starling City."

Mr. Wells says "Ok meet me at the bus station."

Star Labs

hangs up the phone and turns to a screen and says "Mr. Strucker I have found the girl that Whitehall was after."

Mr. Wells says "I am going to Starling City to get her."

In Starling City

Grant looks on the list to found Harrison Wells on the list.

Skye seen the look on Grant Ward face and ask "Is something wrong?"

Grant says My friend that I called to come to Starling City is on the list.

**So is Harrison Wells working for Hydra? What will Grant do about Harrison Wells being on the list? Does Harrison Wells have a secret that he is hiding from his team?**

**Please review and continue to read**


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming a Hero

Chapter 2 Becoming a Hero

Grant and Skye headed down to the armory/ Gym.

Grant grabbed his favorite weapon that was a compound bow.

Skye ask "So you are following the footsteps of this city hero the Arrow?"

Grant says "No this was one of the many weapons John trained me to use."

Skye says "So are we going to kill the people on the list."

Grant says "No I have created icer arrows from the design of Fitzsimmons Icer guns."

Skye says "Good because killing gets us no where."

Grant says "John created a special training room for people with special abilities."

Skye ask "So can we trust Harrison Wells."

Grant says "I don't know."

Grant walked over to a wall that had a keypad a enter the code. The wall opened up and there was a Black Red Kevlar with a hood.

Skye ask "What is this?"

Grant says "Apart of me that I thought I would never bring back."

Skye says "Was this uniform from your days as an agent of Hydra."

Grant says "No before going to S.H.I.E.l.D's Academy John had me attacking some targets of Hydra and under the hood I was called the Dark Arrow."

Skye says "So know the Dark Arrow is going to bring justice to this city."

Grant look at Skye with a smile and says "Yes."

Grant says "Tonight I am going after a man on the list."

Skye ask "Who are we going after."

Grant says "Jack Rollins."

Skye got on her laptop and began typing away to found all the information on Jack Rollins after a few minutes Skye gave Grant the location of Jack Rollins. Dark Arrow arrived at the warehouse. Dark Arrow enter from the top and was scouting. Dark Arrow enter the room with Jack Rollins. Dark Arrow got his bow and aimed an arrow at Jack Rollins

Dark Arrow says "Jack Rollins you have fail this city."

Dark Arrow shot an icer arrow at Jack Rollins. Jack Rollins grabbed the arrow and broke the arrow and half. Jack Rollins and Dark Arrow got into hand to hand combat. Dark Arrow got the advantage and stabbed an icer arrow into the neck of Jack Rollins. Dark Arrow then headed back to the safe house.

Back at the Warehouse

Arsenal showed up to investigate what happen to Jack Rollins to found an arrow. Arsenal tied up Jack Rollins and left him for the police.

Back at Arrow Cave

Roy Harper hands the icer arrow to Felicity.

Felicity ask "What is the arrow from?"

Roy Harper says "It was from the other archer that shot Jack Rollins with this arrow."

Felicity began running test on the arrow and trying to figure out what kind of arrow it was.

Felicity says "Whoever the other archer is he did not kill Jack Rollins but knocked him out. The serum use in this arrow leads back to an organization called Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or better known as S.H.I.E.l.D. They are the people in charge of Argus."

Diggle says "I can go talk to Lyla to see what she knows about this serum that was use in this arrow."

Diggle headed back to his apartment to talk to Lyla.

Back at the Safe house

Grant walks back into the safe house to see Skye asleep on the couch. Grant picked up Skye and put Skye and the bed. Grant then went to the Armory and enter the code on the keypad and put up the Dark Arrow. Grant turned around to see Skye standing in front of him.

Skye say "I figure you made it back when I found myself in the bed."

Grant says "Yep I knew you would stay up for me to get back."

Skye says "So how did Jack Rollins like his visit from the Dark Arrow."

Grant says "Let just stay he tried fighting back so when I got the advantage I took an icer arrow and stabbed him in the neck."

Skye says "We need to get to bed we have an early morning meeting your friend.

So Grant and Skye headed to bed to get some sleep."

**So Diggle is going to try to get information on the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. Will this lead back to whatever connected Coulson and May have to do with the list. But will team arrow find Dark Arrow to be an ally or a threat? Will Harrison Wells be a help to Grant and Skye about Skye's powers?**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding out about SHIELD

Chapter 3 Finding out about S.H.I.E.L.D

Diggle headed back to his apartment and open the door to see his fiance holding their baby girl Sara.

Diggle ask "Lyla what do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Lyla ask "How do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Diggle says "This new archer in Starling use some serum in his arrow. Felicity did some searching to found out that the serum was created by S.H.I.E.L.D."

Lyla says "You would have to get the information on S.H.I.E.L.D from Waller."

Diggle says "Ok tomorrow we go to Argus to talk to Waller."

Sara began to cry. John smiled and took Sara and began rocking her and took her to her room.

Lyla says "Ok tomorrow we will go talk to Waller about S.H.I.E.L.D."

After getting Sara to bed Lyla and John headed to bed.

The Next Morning at ARGUS HQ

Waller says "John, S.H.I.E.L.D is the people in charge of us here at ARGUS. They did send over an agent to join us if you want to talk to her."

Skye walked into Waller's office and ask "What do you need Waller?"

Waller says John and Lyla would like to ask you questions about S.H.I.E.L.D

Skye says Find with me we can talk in my office I need to do some paper work."

Lyla and John followed Skye to her office.

Skye look at baby Sara and says "Your daughter is very cute Agent Lyla."

Lyla says "Thanks."and ask "Would you like to hold her?"

Skye smiled and Lyla handed Sara to Skye.

Skye ask "So what do you want to know about S.H.I.E.L.D?

John says "Well we wanted to know if you know about a serum that can knock people out."

Skye says I think you are referring to the icer serum that I know very well because my friends Fitzsimmons created the icer serum.

John ask "Did they use the serum with arrows."

Skye says "No I don't think they did." "But I do know about how you spend your nights with Oliver Queen aka The Arrow.

John says "I figure S.H.I.E.L.D would know about Oliver Queen."

Skye hands Sara back to Lyla and hands her piece of paper with her phone number.

John and Lyla returned home to their apartment

John says "I think Skye knows who this new archer is and lied about not knowing about the icer arrows."

Lyla ask "Why do you think that Johnny?"

John says "The look on her face that she was trying to hide."

Lyla says I would have Felicity try to found anything on S.H.I.E.L.D

ARGUS HQ

Amanda Waller pick up her phone and says Director Agent Lyla and are trying to found out about S.H.I.E.L.D

Director Coulson says "No need to worry."

**So Diggle believe that Skye knows who the new archer is? Will Team Arrow found out that Grant Ward is Dark Arrow. Is Director Coulson and May the only people that help create the list or was someone from the inside of HYDRA helping Coulson and May create the list. Who do you think help Coulson and May create the list? Please Review and continue.**


	4. Chapter 4 Flahback

Chapter 4 Flashback

Coulson and May was in Coulson's office on the bus. When there was a knock on the door. Coulson open the door to see John Garrett.

Coulson ask "How is project ARGUS doing John?"

John says "I am working on a list of every hydra agent that is in Starling City."

Coulson says "Once we get this list we can use Project Insight to take out the Hydra agents in Starling City."

John says "Coulson I am no where near completing the list it may take months to complete the list without being found out by Hydra."

Coulson says "Just finish the list without Hydra finding out that you are a traitor."

John Garrett and Coulson shook hands. John Garrett then left and headed back to Starling City and continue his undercover work in Hydra.

A few months later

John Garrett was having second thoughts and decided to show who he was loyal to and gave the information about the list to . John Garrett then met up with Coulson.

John says "I have finish the list but I am having second thoughts about what we are doing."

Coulson says "John we will be doing Starling City a favor by getting rid of Hydra."

John says "Coulson we are suppose to punish them after the crime not before."

John walks out and heads back to Starling City.

Coulson says Melinda we are going to have to get rid off Garrett.

During Season Finale

John was heading to the machine to turn him into a Deathlock but Coulson walked in with an 0-8-4 weapon.

Coulson says "John you have fail."

Coulson and May then decided to hide the list to not be seen again.

**So John Garrett help create the list. Will Skye and Grant found out about Garrett part in the list. So S.H.I.E.L.D is really no better than Hydra. Please review and continue to read.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Arrow vs Arsenal

Chapter 5 Dark Arrow vs Arsenal and Secrets

Skye and Grant woke up in the morning got dressed and headed to the bus station to meet . They arrived at the bus station to see waiting for them.

says "Nice seeing you again."

Grant says "Nice to see you again to."

The three of them headed back to the safe house to begin Skye's training. and Skye headed to the armory to begin Skye's training.

In the Armory

says "Skye I have special abilities of my own."

Skye ask "Should I call you or Reverse Flash?"

stood up and then Grant Ward came into the room with his bow and some icer arrows. then use his speed and began beating Grant Ward and then the ground began to shake knocking off his feet.

says "This is why I am on the list and John Garrett knew that when he put me on the list."

Grant says "John created the list."

says "John created the list for S.H.I.E.L.D."

escape the safe house. What did not know that Grant put a tracker on him.

went to one of his hydra safe houses that he have in Starling City.

Back in the Armory

Grant was suiting up when Skye came back down to the armory and ask "Who are we marking off the list tonight?"

Grants says "Brock Rumlow."

Skye gave the location of Brock Rumlow. Dark Arrow headed to the location to see that Brock Rumlow was already tied up. Dark Arrow turned around a caught the arrow with his hand.

Arsenal says "Grant Ward you have fail this city."

Dark Arrow ask "How do you know my name?"

Arsenal says "My friend Felicity is great with finding information on people."

Dark Arrow and Arsenal started fighting in hand to hand combat. When the ground started shaking and Arsenal and Dark Arrow both fell to the ground the mystery person grabbed Dark Arrow and took him to the safe house.

Grant Ward awoke back in his bed in the safe house. The last thing Grant Ward remember was fighting Arrow's sidekick Arsenal and then the ground began to shake. Grant walked down to see Skye changing out of some kind of outfit. Skye turned around to see Grant Ward.

Grant ask "So does the Dark Arrow have a partner with powers to make the ground shake?"

Skye smiles at Grant and says "Yes and look I found this outfit just laying around with your and it is a perfect fit."

Grant Ward and Skye heard a knock on the door. Skye finish getting back in her street clothes and they headed up stairs to answer the door. Grant open the door to see Ted Grant at the door.

Ted says I heard that a man in a red and black suit is taking down people in Starling and I knew my old partner had return.

Grant says "Yep I am back and here is my partner Skye."

Ted ask "Well could you use another partner maybe a Wild Cat?"

Grant says "Welcome to the team Wildcat."

**So Wild Cat have came out of retirement and is joining Grant Ward in his crusade to save Starling City. The question is how did Skye learn to control her powers so well. Who do you think showed Skye to control her powers. Do you think this may lead to a fight between Team Dark Arrow and Team Arrow? Please review and continue to read.**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6 Secrets agenda reveals

Grant was thinking about when John was killed he was killed by Director Coulson. What if Coulson was the one that commanded for the list to be created. Grant headed down to the armory where Ted and Skye was training.

Grant says "I am leaving Starling City I found a lead about the list and I am going in alone I need you guys to keep Starling save when I am gone."

Skye ran and gave Grant a hug. Grant kissed Skye on the head and then Grant packed his Dark Arrow uniform and his bag. Grant and Ted walked up out of the armory.

Grant says "Keep Skye safe for me."

Ted says I am offended that you would think I would even let something happen to Skye.

Grant gave Ted a handshake and headed out the door. Grant was heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D Base code name The Playground.

A few days later

Grant have arrived at the playground. Grant walked in to be greeted by Fitz and Mac.

Grant says "Where is Director Coulson?"

Grant headed and open the door of Coulson's office.

Grant shouted "I know what you did Coulson!"

Coulson with a grin on his face ask "What did I do?"

Grant says "You had my SO John Garrett killed because he would not go through with your plans for the list you had him create."

Coulson ask "Who told you?

Grant says " ."

Coulson says "The Reverse Flash."

Grant say "I just realize S.H.I.E.L.D is no different from HYDRA."

Coulson says "Agent Ward how dare you say that."

Grant says "I am not an agent I am a Hero."

Grant left Coulson's office and headed back to Starling City to tell Skye the truth about the List.

Back in Starling City

Grant got back in Starling City late to see Skye sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Grant ask "What are you doing up?"

Skye says "Waiting for my hero to return home."

Grant says "Coulson is behind the list and once John refuse to follow what Coulson had plan for the list Coulson then killed John."

Skye says "S.H.I.E.L.D is no different from HYDRA."

Grant says "I recruited Fitzsimmons to join us."

Skye says "Ok now let get some sleep."

Back at The Playground

Coulson was sitting in his office when a black hooded man came into the room.

Coulson ask "Who are you."

Garrett says "I am the man you thought you killed I was sent by the League to eliminate you for your planning of Project Insight."

Coulson ask "So you joined the League of Assassins?"

John says "Ra's al Ghul brought me back."

Coulson says Project Insight failed anyways because Hydra took over it but the people on the list are being arrested by a Vigilante named Dark Arrow.

John says "I will be back to punish you."

How will John Garrett punish Coulson? Will John Garrett reveal to Grant that he is alive. Will John Garrett team up with /Reverse Flash. Is John Garrett going to try to take Skye because of her powers? Please review and continue to read


End file.
